Yeyecame
The city is a sprawling metropolis that has many sections to house people in between the different districts. The six districts are the Port District, the Marketplace, the Exchange, the Cultural Center, the Arts Quadrant, and the Temple and the Temple. There are a few roads leading out of the city, and its gates are lined up with the invisible barrier that keeps foreigners that have not proven themselves. Architecture The city is defined by large central pyramidic buildings that have the sides lined up in the cardinal directions. Each of these buildings has lined square windows on the floors above the first. The entrance is always on the second tier or at the top of the single tiered pyramids. The buildings are each marked with a sun on the east and the moon on the west. The north and south sides of the buildings have stairs that lead to each tier from the outside. The Port's, the Exchange's, and the Arts Quadrant's pyramids are only 1 tier but still tower above the rest of the buildings in the districts sitting at about 10 stories tall. The Cultural Center and Marketplace pyramids each hold 3 tiers and is scaled appropriately. The Temple is a 5 tiered mecha that towers over the rest of the buildings, the Tlacame saying that the building reaches the sun. at the top. The Port (District) Quihuica The Port is the import and export control for Zacatame located on the east side of Yeyecame. The main docks in the front are for passenger ships to come in and first see the pyramid of the Port. There is a statue right at the center of the path from the harbor to the temple is of Tonatiuh and Mezitli. The others docks are open for trade goods being brought in to store in the warehouse or take to the shops in the city. The Port pyramid is used to purchase tickets to get off of the continent, though their costs are steep. Since not many things are close to this continent, the base price for a ticket off the island are on average 1000 gp. It is the only way to leave from Itenco Atl if you find yourself in Yeyecame and are not found worthy to enter further. The S.S. Tordek is one of the three boats that will bring take you away from the island unless you get lucky and a cargo ship will take you on. The harbormaster’s office is within the pyramid, and it will provide travel offers, wanted posters, and event flyers for Yeyecame. The harbormaster himself is a Yuan-Ti by the name of Kleteca. He’s hardly in the pyramid as he has to spend so much time dealing with disputes, ship jams, and other problems that happen on the busy port. The nexical (lit. lighthouse) burns brightly no mater what the time of day it is or what weather comes its way. It burns more brightly than any flame you’ve ever seen, and is a curious thing to behold. The Marketplace (District) Tianquiztli This is where Yeyecame’s regular shops are located. Most tradefolk, merchants, and other residents of similar career live around this northwest area of Yeyecame. Most people in the city find their goods here. Fine dining establishments can be found between this district and the Arts Quadrant. The pyramid however holds the largest selections of goods of even the other port cities and capitals around Itenco Atl. The main floor (2nd Tier) holds nearly every non-magical uncommon general adventuring gear you can imagine. The bottom floor (1st Tier) holds all the foods and weapons, and the top floor (3rd tier) holds all the clothing and armor of the same caliber. The Marketplace pyramid hosts many shops, but there are small carts around that sell trinkets, potions, and other small common items. There are also non-pyramidic buildings built around the Marketplace pyramid of shopkeeps that cannot afford to pay for a space in the pyramid, and sometimes they offer much cheaper prices on wares. The apothecary Tayo owned by Crion is located south and out of eye-shot from the marketplace pyramid. To the northeast of the marketplace, there is a public bathhouse that is there for those who may need to cleanse themselves and relax after a hard day of work. On the west side of the Marketplace are a series of halls that honor the valuables from many nations. The street is called the Mile of Honor. The north- and southeast sides of the marketplace has the Adventure’s End and the Correctional Rehabilitation Center (Quitlacalli) respectively. They are not the nicest parts of town, so most people on the way to the market scurry past it to ignore the terrible disparity there. In Adventure’s End, adventurers who bought a one way ticket and expected to get past the barrier of the continent were met with failure and ended up stranded with little resources to get back. The Correctional Rehabiliation Center is a humane way to deal with people who break the laws in Yeyecame. The cells and grounds are as nice as the nicest nursing home if you see it from the inside, but looks like a fortress from the outside. In the center, the rehabilitating people have a chance to learn and make a name for themselves. Those that refuse to change their ways will end up in the “Cutting Yard” where they will be offered to the gods in order to bring them back in a new way to this life. The Temple (District) Tlatlacotiz The Temple is the name of the district and the name of the pyramid of the district. The pyramid is highly adorned with the top level and bottom level closed off. The main (2nd) level is for the usual worship, the 3rd level is for idols, prayer, and meditation, and the 4th level is where the clergy all reside. There is worship done daily at any hour. Quelmoc resides at the top floor of the temple. The Exchange (District) Patlilicotiz The southeastern corner of the city is called the Exchange. Many wealthy people who trade, invest, and inherit large amounts of money live around this area and work within the pyramid of the Exchange. It is known that knowledge, money, and resources are exchanged in the pyramid through means that aren't known by those that don't work. The exchange is not public and is guarded at all times. Warehouses, the Natural Preserve, the zoo, Send You Alpaca-n' (the alpaca races), and other sorts of exotic businesses, entertainment, and the what not are located in this district. The Arts Quadrant (District) Ticimolco The northeast corner of the city is known to be the area where all the artisans are. There are plenty of art museums in the area for sculpture, painting, metalwork, woodwork, etc. Not all of it is for aesthetic though. Crafting services are offered in this corner of town for a nominal fee. The warehouses line this area is ideal for those tradespeople that decided to bring their resources into town. This is the location of the Museum of the World, the closed down museum that Sam used to own. The Cultural Center (District) Inyelimolco The Cultural Center is where all the entertainment and hospices can be found located in the southwest side of Yeyecame. From sexual pleasures to gambling to drinking, there is much excitement to be had. Those invited to partake in the Tlatlakualistli are offered a stay at the Cultural Center pyramid. There is a pyramid-top bar that will serve you any beverage desired by guests of the pyramid. The lower level of the Cultural center holds music, a lounge, swimming pool, and a casino for everyone’s enjoyment. Around the area are several stages for shows of all different kinds, music of all different types, massage parlors, private bathhouses, etc. The small bar where Etenko, Tanok, and Namila frequent is called the Yolcame (lit. Menagerie). The large bar that has live dancers, has a long line to get in, and has enough alcohol to serve the whole of Yeyecame is called the Monehuextia (lit. Grand Show). The cheap hostel always recommended by Etenko to stay in a pinch is called the Respite. Category:Browse Category:Port Cities Category:Zacatame Cities Category:Zacatame Category:Cities